dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Foundation
The Foundation '''is a organization founded by humans aware of the Supernatural world, and dedicates itself into making soldiers to combat the other factions, showing them the potential of humans. Founding The Foundation was originally started in the United States of America by a man who became aware of the Supernatural world through meeting Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori. Through appealing that humanity had more potential then the other factions thought and saying the man could change the world, the man 2 years later would create The Foundation, with Kokabiel and unknown others as hidden backers of the organization. Divisions Branches To better accomplish its goal the Foundation is split into multiple branch in various countries around the world. The main branch is located in Arizona in the United States, with many more spanning the globe. Their are many different branches, each with a Branch head that work under the Founder. Soldier Division Stained in the Japan Branch, this division is dedicated to creating highly skilled and deadly soldiers. The way of squiring Subjects, decided by the Executives of the Foundation, was to take young children around 6 years of age. While this was questioned by the branch members, they decided to go along with it, taking children of that age from wherever they could. The conditions the children were kept in were of high quality at the facilities, and each assigned a caretaker or guardian to watch over them during training. In multiple cases however, some children's memories were wiped or blocked to make the process easier. The children would train in a wide variety of subjects with each other until age 8, where they would then go through a test to place them in one of seven "classes" relating to their best skills. These classes were and their traits: '''Saber - Subjects highly skilled in swordplay and close combat. Lancer - Subjects highly skilled in pole arm weapons, have high speed and agility, and skilled in close combat. Archer - Skill in ranged combat and weapons, maneuverability, and scouting. Rider - Subjects skilled in using mounts, i.e vehicles or creatures, for combat, and high powered skills. Caster - Subjects who have high skill in magic, item creation, and support. Assassin - Subjects who are skilled at operating covertly, stealthy, and silently. Not good in direct confrontation. Berserker - Subjects who have high skill kill in using brute strength and usually have a thirst for combat and battle. As well as Classes, each child upon induction to the soldier program receives a designation. This designation serves as their new name, and is based off names of famous figures in humanity's history, examples being 'Arthur', 'Medea', 'Diarmuid', and others. As these are given before class assignment, it's ironic sometimes for children with designations like 'Gawain', 'Mordred', or 'Siegfried' getting assigned to the Saber class. Some designations are said to pre-determine Classes, but the Subjects do not know this. A trait of those who receive designations, is that they start to embody those whose name they gained, be it in personality or just abilities. Depending on which class a soldier belongs to, they will receive modifications to gain a 'class ability', exclusive to that class. After 2 years of training in their respective classes, three children would be placed on a team with a senior leader (a child who went through the experience before, around 14-15), and would perform missions for the Foundation. Additionally, there are two"extra" Classes, set aside for special Subjects. Shielder - Subjects generally suited for defense, implying shields and other items. Not many Subjects apply for this, but those that do show great talent. Designations include "Galahad", "Leonidas", and "Achilles". Beast - The second variant of the Berserker Class. While those who have Berserker are thirsty for battle and contain forms of madness, ones who have Beast have true ''madness. Subjects converted into nothing more then killing machines with no will other then battle, they are the "trump cards" of the Foundation. On record, only seven may exist at a time. Soldiers Among the children taken to be recruited by the Foundation, there were those that stood out among them. There were some who later would show extreme promise. They would fall under different classifications as time went on. '''Subjects' were the children taken and made into soldiers, the basis of the Soldier Division. Subjects were designated with the names of figures throughout humanity's history to replace their old ones, and would receive specific training to fulfill roles that fit them. Eventually they would receive weapons and abilities that would fit their designation. Projects were Subjects that showed more potential than the rest, usually having a Sacred Gear or something else special about them to warrant the Project classification. Projects had names alongside their designation, and were invaluable resources to the Foundation. Research Division Headed by a large staff of magicians and scientists, the Research Division is in charge of developing new magic, weapons, and techniques for the Soldier Division, as well as taking apart and analyzing any artifacts recovered on missions. Weapons and Equipment The Research Division can make almost any kind of weapon, from simple swords and pole arms for the Sabers and Lancers, to complicated poisons and high grade magic spells for Assassins and Casters. They also have special weapons in stock for those with certain Designations. Most of these are famous weapons, most of them having been recovered in missions. Excalibur Nightmare and Excalibur Rapidly - Gifts from the Church, wielded by whoever has the designation of 'Arthur' or 'Artoria-S'. Rhongomyniad - The holy lance of King Arthur. Wielded by whoever has the designation of 'Artoria-L'. Crocea Mors - The holy blade of Gaius Julius Caesar. Usually reserved for those with the designation 'Julius', it has been given to others in the past, which include Subject Enoch. Arondight - The former holy sword, now demonic, of the knight Lancelot. Wielded by those with the designation 'Lancelot-S'. Gáe Buidhe - The cursed spear of the Celtic hero Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Wielded by those with the designation 'Diarmuid'. Noble Phantasms These are special abilities granted granted to Subjects based on their designation. They usually pertain to said designation, and replicate, or in some cases simply are, feats or abilities a Subject's respective designation was able to perform in life. Any Subject however can develop an ability or technique to reach a Phantasm classification, and many have rather than simply use a weapon or item granted to them. Known Members Trivia * Many terms here have been re-done from terms from the Fate series, which include Servant Classes and Noble Phantasams, as well as True Names in the form of Designations. Category:Fanon Organizations Category:NecroGodYami